1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to armor and munitions test equipment and, more particularly, to test specimens for use in armor or explosive testing.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known in the art to launch a variety of individual test specimens, or fragments, to impact an explosive target during, e.g., testing of explosive shells. These test specimens are typically placed into a specially adapted sabot which is launched from a launching device such as a gas or powder gun aimed toward the target. When the sabot clears the gun, aerodynamic forces cause the sabot to separate from the test specimen, thereby allowing the test specimen to proceed unimpeded toward the target.
In some instances, it is desirable to perform multiple-fragment tests to determine the effects of multiple fragments striking the target. In order to perform meaningful tests to determine the synergism effects on detonation or penetration of a target by multiple fragments, it is necessary to have some control over the distance between the fragments at the moment of impact as well as the time delay between impacts. Previous tests have been performed using separate, individual fragments accelerated in a sabot. However, using this method, it is not possible for the experimenter to control or vary the spacing of the fragments and the time delay between fragment impacts. If the fragments were fired from separate guns, the experimenter could control the spacing of the fragments. However, the time delay between the fragment impacts could not be controlled because it is not possible to synchronize the firing of two (or more) separate guns within sufficient tolerances to make the tests meaningful. For example, time delays of less than 20 microseconds are of interest in some tests.